This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Tonneau covers have been used for a number of years to cover the cargo box of pickup trucks against dirt, debris, and other environmental contaminants and to improve the aesthetic quality thereof. Originally, tonneau covers were designed by upholstery shops and typically made of vinyl covered fabrics or canvas. The material was often doubled over along its edges for added strength and appearance. Male snaps were then attached to the sides of the cargo box of the pickup truck via fasteners, while female snaps were attached along the edges of the cover. Wooden bows were sometimes used to span the cargo box and ensure that the cover remained high enough to drain water. Unfortunately, these covers were sometimes difficult to handle and/or manufacture, and occasionally failed to protect the cargo box.
More recently, foldable tonneau covers are often more desirable in that they conveniently cover the bed of the pickup truck for cargo protection. However, when not in use, the foldable tonneau cover may be folded toward the rear of the passenger cabin (or other location). Generally, foldable tonneau covers include a frame network of cross bows, a tarp or covering operably coupled to and spanning the frame network, a latching system for coupling the frame network to the pickup truck and a means for stowing the latching system, and a hinge system for hingedly coupled adjacent sections of the foldable tonneau cover. However, the known prior art fails to maximize the ease and effectiveness of foldable tonneau covers and, thus, many foldable tonneau covers suffer from numerous disadvantages.
When conventional foldable tonneau covers are stowed, that is when the tonneau cover is folded and positioned generally adjacent the passenger cabin, it is important to ensure that any clamps or latching members are easily released to enable quick and convenient access to the pickup bed area and/or contents. It is also important that the tonneau cover is properly and securely retained to the cargo box of the pickup truck. Although various systems have been used to attempt such connections, many rely on complex and complicated attachment systems.
In some systems, water leaks and other drainage issues can compromise the tonneau system and/or the contents of the cargo box. Although seals and other solutions have been used to combat such drainage and/or leakage problems, an inexpensive and effective solution has not, until now, been found.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a tonneau cover system capable of overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art. Additionally, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a tonneau cover system, and in particular a retention system that securely retains the tonneau cover in a closed positions and permits simple and convenient disengagement of the retention system when opening the tonneau system or otherwise gaining access to the cargo box. Still further, there exists a need in the relevant art to provide a tonneau cover system having a drain system to safely drain water and/or prevent other contaminants from entering the cargo box.